The Makings of Legend
by DoctorAlex
Summary: The story of one Pokémon and his struggle against humanity.


**Author's debriefing: **This story stems nearly a year of work (albeit on an off-on basis) done on forums that I own. It started as me trying to show that Pokémon, while obviously a children's tale, shouldn't be limited to kiddie tales. Thus, I created the following tale laced with immeasurable amounts of blood, swearing, and parody. None of this should be taken seriously.

"_All right," Wartortle shouted to the room of young Pokémon. "Gather around on the ground in front of me, and I will read to you the story of how I rose to power!" The cheers of hatchlings filled the room as Wartortle was surrounded by a slew of tiny little bodies. The Turtle Pokémon smirked as he produced a thick, leather-bound tome from a nearby dresser. On the cover of the book, the words 'Mein Kampf' were penned in a dramatically eloquent fashion. Turning to the first page, the azure reptile began to read the story aloud for his infantile subjects._

---

**Chapter 1: Egression**

_**S**_quirtle are born all the time, but every now and then, one of the tiny little hatchlings is born with a dream. No one, not even the self-proclaimed 'Pokémon Masters,' have managed to determine how or why this phenomenon occurs—its just does. As the mother Squirtle was tending to the more primitive hatchlings, one of the small, infantile turtles started to waddle away. He was only a few minutes old, and he was already well on his way to mastering the art of bipedal movement.

As the Tiny Turtle moved from the nest, he lifted up his head and grinned at the world he saw. In his heart, he knew that he was different from all the others. Never again would the world of man stereotype Pokémon as being weak. All those unevolved cretins were soon going to have to contend with the genetic superiority that was Squirtle. With the myriad thoughts of supremacy swirling about in his mind, the azure reptile made his way to the edge of a small stream.

The world was waiting out there, and it was about time that the amphibious animal embraced it head-on. Reaching one of his pudgy arms behind his back, the Pokémon quickly checked to ensure that his shell had hardened. Squirtle usually have their shells harden shortly after emerging from the egg, and this Tiny Turtle was no exception to that rule. After running his stout little digits down the course of his dense, brown carapace, the petite reptile dove into the water headfirst.

Leaving behind his rural, ponduck origins, Squirtle pulled his tiny legs and arms into the comfy, guarded recesses of his shell and grinned. For a moment or two, he swore he could see a few of his brothers and sisters gawking at him as he drifted away, but he quickly shook the thoughts from his mind. Those individuals were behind him now, and he was now one turtle against the world or more correctly—the universe.

After what seemed to be an hour or so, Squirtle finally noticed the first signs of an urban metropolis looming on the horizon. The Tiny Turtle pivoted his body, aimed toward the bottom of the creak, and fired a stream of water from his toothless maw. Although he was still in his infancy, the amphibious Pokémon had enough power to propel his diminutive body clear from the water. Squirtle withdrew his cranium into the safety of his shell moments before he crashed painlessly into a pile of raked leaves.

Snickering at how opportune he was, the newborn turtle popped his limbs out from the confines of his shell and surveyed his surroundings. He had landed in someone's backyard in the suburbs outside of the large city he had seen on the horizon. It would still be another mile or so before he got to the urban zone, but Squirtle figured he should take the time to adapt to moving on land.

It was at that moment that the object caught the Pokémon's attention. They were sunglasses—shaped like two triangles that had been placed on their sides and fused at their apexes. Undoubtedly misplaced accessories for a doll of some sorts, the ebony glasses were now the property of Squirtle. Waddling over to the discarded object, the cyan reptile picked them up in his fat fingers and placed them over his developing eyes. Despite lacking external ears and having a rather two-dimensional nose, the sunglasses fit perfectly upon the Tiny Turtle's visage.

"Squirtle!" The small animal uttered, bopping his head in a display of how cool he knew he was. With his immature eyes now properly shielded from the harmful UV rays of the sun, the turtle threw his right hand up, his index and middle fingers extended to form a V. It was a symbol of victory—not just victory for Squirtle, but victory for all oppressed Pokémon everywhere. The times were about to change.

Squirtle fixed the sunglasses one more time and started toward the enormous structure. A day or so had passed since his birth, and already he was beginning to learn of the world around him. Formed from some type of strange, dull material, it stood as a symbol of human expansion and urbanization. The Tiny Turtle frowned at the building and wished he had the strength to tear it down with his bare hands. Unfortunately, he was barely half a foot tall, and the house stood as a bastion of humanity's dominance over Earth. Soon Squirtle would be strong enough to plow through such a pitiful structure and make way for the planet to return to its true, primal roots.

The Pokémon spat a tiny squirt of water at the base of the abode and quickly rushed around it to avoid any retaliation from its villainous, human occupants. As the azure reptile clumsily ran away from the structure, he was startled by the sudden presence of a massive, red monster in front of him. Hitting the side of the beast, the turtle was knocked onto his carapace and temporarily dazed. Looking up at the sky, Squirtle saw one of them—a human. Her diminished size indicated that she was possibly an infantile version of her oppressive species.

Before the Tiny Turtle had an opportunity to react, the _creature_ reached down with one of her massive, dirty hands and began to lift the Pokémon off the ground and away from freedom. Squirtle tried to squirm and attempted to scratch and bite at the monstrosity's oppressive hand. Despite his efforts, his claws and teeth were far too underdeveloped to do damage to her battle hardened flesh. It only took a matter of seconds for the amphibious superstar to be successfully kidnapped and taken inside the confines of the cretin's dwelling. Squirtle cried out as the door slammed shut.

The prisoner was thoroughly enraged at losing his new sunglasses, but he soon realized he was in real danger. Squirtle could now hear the human's conversing with one another—probably reveling in how they had captured him. The blue-skinned reptile fidgeted, but he failed to escape the vice-like grip of the toddler. Even worse, the Tiny Turtle couldn't understand what they were plotting. That feeling of helplessness truly vexed the amphibious superstar, who made a promise to himself to learn the language of the human's if he ever escaped from this demonic citadel alive.

Unfortunately, the situation was about to take a turn from the horrid to the completely and utterly bleak. The small monster was on the move once more, but this time she stopped for a moment in front of what Squirtle identified as some type of flat surface for placing garments. With her free hand, the small human cleared a region and dropped some type of clear, topless object upon the white surface. Then the turtle was moving once more, and before he could protest, he had already been dropped into the tiny box.

That's when the horrible realization emerged: This diminutive _Homo sapiens_ intended to imprison Squirtle! The Tiny Turtle understood that he needed to react quickly or else he was never going to see the light of day again. Turning his head down toward the bottom of the prison, the Pokémon unleashed to small torrent of water. The pressure launched him out of the cell and up into the mound of clothes that child had shifted around.

Ignoring the squeak of surprise that escaped the lips of the toddler, Squirtle dove through the loose mounds of clothing and fought his way down until he could no longer hear the whimpers. After another moment or so, the azure turtle emerged from the pile of clothes near an open gateway to the outdoors. Feeling a new wave of glee rush over his miniscule frame, the Pokémon lunged at the exit, but instead of freedom, he was greeted with some type of barely visible barrier.

Falling backwards, Squirtle shot up his pudgy appendages, grasping an extended ledge that overlooked a long drop to the floor. Grunting, the amphibious superstar pulled himself up onto the outlook and glared at the crisscrossed ropes that prevented what could have been a flawless escape. The sounds of footsteps encroaching upon his current position indicated that Squirtle had to do or die. Bending at the knees, he lowered his head and rushed forward. An inch or so before the barrier, he jumped up and withdrew into his shell.

The inflexible wires caved when put up against the dense shell of Squirtle, and a moment later, the Tiny Turtle crashed into a soft bed composed of dirt and sticks. Looking around, the azure reptile quickly realized he had landed in the den of some type of oviparous animal. Evacuating the nest, the blue-skinned Pokémon slowly started his descent down the relatively small tree. When he finally reached the soft, lush grass once again, he fell to his knees and smiled. Before departing the yard of what could have been his jailors, he retrieved his sunglasses. Then he quickly fled to the relative safety of a nearby patch of trees.

Pushing his tinny noggin out through a rather light clump of soft leaves, Squirtle surveyed the path that lie ahead of him. He had only been in the patch of trees for a few minutes, and it seemed he had already reached some type of temporary break or termination in the forest. As far as he could see to the left and right, the ground was black, hot, and solid, with a vibrant sun-colored strip down the center. The trees continued on the other side of the stretch of manmade dirt.

The Tiny Turtle suddenly heard the most horrible, loud rumbling noise. Turning his small cranium, he was alarmed by the presence of two huge, glowing eyes rushing toward him. Letting out an infantile squeak, the Pokémon fled back to the relative safety of the brush. He would continue his trek some other way that didn't intercede with the horrific machinations of _Homo sapiens_. With his head held low to the ground, Squirtle sprinted north, the same direction from which the shiny-eyed beast had originated from.

A sudden, bright object suddenly caught the attention of the charging reptilian. Stopping in his tracks, the amphibious superstar slowly approached the discarded object. It was a massive, red quadrilateral that was emblazoned with a hemisphere in the center. Squirtle waddled over to the apparatus and ran his tiny digits over the letters on the cover. The first part of the word was rather easy to understand, as it was the first half of the azure reptile's esteemed species—Poké. The last three words were a little harder for the Pokémon to understand, but after a few minutes, Squirtle managed them.

"Poké…dex. Pokédex." The tiny reptile said, smiling gleefully at how easily it was to pronounce the human language. It wouldn't take him much longer to master the rest of it, but the thoughts of such a miniscule victory were shortsighted when Squirtle recalled the usage of the apparatus before him. A Pokédex was what the humans had been using for years to catalog the hatchling's people as if they were nothing but mere animals. The mere thought of the device made the young revolutionary's blood boil.

The decorative object embedded on the cover of the machine was a Pokéball. It was what the oppressive _Homo sapiens_ used to trap Pokémon. Pushing his little fingers down into the crevice in the center of the apparatus, Squirtle wrenched the dreaded machine open. Beneath the cover, a screen and a slew of buttons were erected—their actually purpose completely unknown to the device's current, unfamiliar user. Hopping onto the rows of buttons, Squirtle performed a rather erratic dance until he hit enough buttons to activate the machine.

After flashing for a while and spouting some verbal greetings in the human tongue, the Pokédex popped up the last entry that had been access—Number 007: Squirtle. The mere sight of his race documented like some type of cheap plant in a biology book made the Tiny Turtle want to desperately harm something of the human orientation. Before his malignant thoughts could come to any fruition, the Pokémon was startled by the sound of a branch snapping behind him.

Turning sharply, Squirtle saw the goliath-sized human and reacted swiftly. Releasing as potent a deluge from his maw as he could, the cyan reptile managed to divert the projectile before it managed to strike him. The look of surprise on the human attacker's face was almost equal to the amount of rage displayed on Squirtle's countenance. The Water Pokémon watched with a frustration-induced twitch to his eye as the Pokéball rolled away—a few splashes of water still clinging to its metallic surface.

The cap wearing kid retreated a few steps from the rather diminutive turtle. His eyes had fallen to the device that he must have left as a means of bait, but when he went to move forward again to retrieve it, Squirtle retaliated. Bringing a massive amount of his internally-produced water into his mouth, the Tiny Turtle lunged forward like a caged animal—firing the fluid in the form of a translucent sphere. The bubble attack slammed into the lad's eyes, eliciting a squeal of surprise and a subsequent and rather hasty retreat.

Grinning victoriously, the small reptile walked over to the device that had failed in its intended goal to enslave him. With a widening smile, he proceeded to kick it as far as his tiny legs could. As the Pokéball rolled down an incline, Squirtle walked over to the other apparatus the trainer had left behind, and he then proceeded to saturate it with water. The Tiny Turtle didn't stop until tiny columns of smoke were drifting up from the Pokédex.

Although the victory would go unseen to the masses, the reptilian radical and fledgling Pokémon activist would never forget his first triumph over man. Leaving behind the ruined technology, Squirtle resumed his trek toward the large city he had seen on the horizon while traveling down river.

As the turtle began on his walk, his mind began to wonder in order to more easily pass the time. Squirtle really didn't know why he was born with so much knowledge. After all, most Pokémon tend to spend most of their lives attempting to rival cattle when it comes to intelligence, but for some reason, Squirtle had been born a cut above the rest. In fact, he was concrete in his opinion that he was probably already one of the smartest of his people to exist. Why else would he already have so much knowledge crammed into his diminutive, infantile body?

Setting aside the philosophical debate with himself for later, the azure reptile blasted a rather dense stream of water into the slow moving creek. The liquid projectile slammed into a minnow and sent the tiny fish flying out of the water and onto the other side of the shore. With a primitive gleam in his eye, the Tiny Turtle lunged across the minute creek and pounced upon his flailing prey. Before the minnow had a chance to react, Squirtle stepped on its head and its brain ceased to function correctly.

Baring his rapidly developing teeth, the amphibious superstar tore into the distended body of the fish—easily tearing apart the frail gills and diving into the tender, underlying meat. In a matter of seconds, the famished Pokémon managed to reduce his snack from nothing but bones, a tail, and one horrendously smashed cranium. Smiling contently, the satisfied turtle ran on of his pudgy hands over his plastron and turned his attention to the direction he had been traveling.


End file.
